Puntos de vista
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Como pasan de ser Finn y Rachel a Finchel. La historia de una reconciliacion desde el punto de vista de sus amigos y compañeros de New Directions. Medio AU, despues de Funeral.


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**PD: Este capítulo tiene referencias de la segunda temporada hasta Prom Queen. De ahí en adelante es AU.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_**Puntos de vista...**_

_**1.**__**Puck:**_

Había conocido a Rachel Barbra Berry desde que tenían 2 años de edad, prácticamente toda su vida. La había visto cada semana en la sinagoga acompañada de sus padres –si, dos papás- e incluso habían jugado juntos varias veces en la guardería de la ciudad.

Le costaba admitirlo y prácticamente lo había borrado de su memoria, pero antes –y habla del "antes" donde Finn aun no hacia acto de presencia en su vida y todos aun lo llamaban Noah en lugar de Puck- Rachel había sido su mejor amiga.  
>Podían pasarse horas juntos, jugando en el parque, oyendo música en casa de ella o viendo una película en casa de él. En el kínder era igual, Noah había asumido el papel de guardaespaldas de la chica…<p>

…Eso hasta que su padre, Eli Puckerman, los dejo.  
>Entonces Noah se fue alejando de su amiga, dejo de hablarle en el kínder, no iba más a su casa, simplemente corría a casa a esperar a que su padre volviera, cosa que nunca paso.<br>Rachel lo busco los primeros días, le hablaba y le sonreía, hasta que fue obvio para la chica que él no la quería mas. Y al llegar a la secundaria fue recibida por su primer granizado en el rostro, cortesía de –ahora ya - Puck, el autoproclamado badass de la escuela.

Y paso años sin hablar con la chica, observándola solo en la sinagoga o cuando iba a arrojarle un granizado.

Y el club Glee apareció… y embarazo a Quinn Fabray.  
>Y en todo ese año fue como si algo de esa vieja amistad se volviera a aparecer.<p>

Después de su relación fallida de una semana –no se lo digas a nadie, pero realmente no tenía la intención de romper con ella la tarde que lo boto- observo a la chica entrar en un tira y afloja con su mejor amigo… pero entonces la verdad sobre el bebe les estallo en la cara y poco le importo ya lo que pasara a su alrededor, concentrándose solo en cierta rubia.

Cuando el verano termino realmente no le sorprendió verlos entrar de la mano a la escuela. Era algo inevitable, todos sabían que ellos tenían "algo" el uno por el otro… hasta que Satán, perdón, Santana hizo de las suyas y todo se fue cuesta abajo. Y de un momento a otro se encontró otra vez besando a una de las novia de Finn. Su amigo no le dejo de hablar esta vez, pero le advirtió que se alejara de la morena.  
>Así lo hizo. No funciono.<br>Pronto, todos en New Directions fueron testigos de cómo Finn y Quinn se encargaban de romper el corazón de Sam Evans, y de paso el de Rachel también.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**2.**__**Kurt:**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho muchos años atrás que un día estaría en la habitación de Rachel Berry por voluntad propia, se habría echado a reír directamente en su cara; y bueno, si a eso le hubieran agregado que estaría ahí consolando a la chica, viéndola llorar sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído, sin duda se hubiera hecho pis en los pantalones por la risa o se habría preocupado seriamente por la salud mental del pobre infeliz que había osado imaginar algo así…

…pero ahí estaba.  
>Con la joven diva sobre sus piernas, con la ropa arrugada y rodeados de cajas de pañuelos vacías.<p>

Realmente no le molestaba estar ahí; es cierto que él y la morena no eran amigos precisamente, pero era obvio que su ex-compañera estaba sufriendo y necesitaba un hombro –o un regazo, en este caso- para llorar. Y si Kurt Hummel era bueno en algo, además de la moda, era en bridar consuelo a quien lo necesitaba.  
>Así que esa mañana de Diciembre se presento en casa de los Berry, con una bolsa llena de helado vegano y otra con DVD´s de musicales a más no poder. Rachel y el habían comenzado a ser más cordiales a raíz de las Seccionales, pero jamás habían pasado una noche juntos en casas del otro.<p>

Un momento veían "Singing´ in the rain" y al siguiente Rachel lloraba, abrazada a él.

Era horrible que lo dijera, dado que era su propio hermano, pero en esta ocasión Kurt le daba toda la razón a la morena. Si, su método no había sido el mejor, pero Finn no tenía por qué ocultarle algo tan importante durante más de 6 meses. Y, la verdad, Finn era un hipócrita, había besado a la chica dos veces cuando aún estaba con Quinn.

Y fue ahí, justo con Rachel llorando en su regazo, que decidió que, si bien la judía podía ser irritante en algunas –muchas- ocasiones, a partir de ese momento contarían el uno con el otro para todo. Estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara y la apoyaría a superar esa dolorosa ruptura…

Después de todo, las Divas debían permanecer unidas.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**3.**__**Quinn:**_

Realmente no odiaba a Rachel antes.  
>No le agradaba, pero tampoco la odiaba.<br>La molestaba, la insultaba, le tiraba granizados o propiciaba que se los tiraran, y hacia dibujos sobre ella en las puertas de los baños. Pero no la odiaba.  
>Eso hasta que le robo a su novio Finn.<p>

Si, tal vez parte de la culpa fue suya por haberse acostado con Puck y luego terminar con un bollo en el horno. Pero en cuanto la verdad llego a sus oídos, la morena no perdió el tiempo y se lo conto todo a el quarterback, y Quinn tuvo que pasar medio años siendo señalada en los pasillos como una mentirosa infiel pecadora y viendo como el chico caía a los pies de la diva, soportando que a ella no la volteara ni a ver.

Quinn de verdad quiso hacer las cosas bien para ella misma. Oculto su desliz lo mas que pudo y decidió dar al bebe en adopción para que pudiera seguir con su vida, dejando ese "momento" detrás de ambos. Sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus padres la recibirían en casa una vez más -ignorando lo que llevo en el vientre durante meses-, perdería el peso ganado durante el embarazo, recuperaría su puesto como capitana de las animadoras, tendría su popularidad de vuelta, y Finn y ella se perfilarían como los favoritos para ganar las coronas de Rey y Reina del baile Junior escolar… Pero al inicio de su tercer año tuvo que tragarse la bilis al ver como Finn y Rapaul entraban de la mano.

Pero Sam llego, y sus metas volvieron a su curso, con un nuevo protagonista masculino claro está.

Y pronto Finn decidió que la quería de regreso, dejo a las animadoras, engaño a Sam y se contagio de mono.  
>No le importo demasiado el cambio de Sam a Finn, sabía que las posibilidades de ganar eran más fuertes con el quarterback a su lado. Ahora solo tenía que quitar a Rachel de su camino y del corazón del chico.<p>

Las Regionales parecían el momento ideal para hacerle entender que su historia "Finchel" se había terminado… solo logro que escribiera "Get it Right" y que Finn volviera a preocuparse una vez más por Berry.  
>Pronto fue como si volvieran al inicio del segundo año, Finn a su lado pero suspirando por manhands. Ni con la nariz rota la enana dejaba de meterse en su camino.<p>

Pero al fin la noche del baile llego. Finn le dio el ramillete perfecto, su vestido era hermoso y toda la gente les sonreía al pasar, estaban de vuelta en la cima… hasta que Jesse St. James regreso, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de la morena, en todo su esplendor.  
>Finn arruino su noche, se peleo con Jesse y los echaron a ambos del baile. Y para colmo perdió la corona.<p>

Y con la ira hirviéndole la sangre, solo encontró consuelo en abofetear a su rival de amores… claro, la culpa la carcomió después. Pero, como ya sabía, en lugar de recibir una bofetada como respuesta, se encontró con una chica dulce y una mano amiga para arreglarle el maquillaje y escuchar sus penas.

Cuando el baile termino y al fin estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación, se permitió llorar libremente. Llorar tanto –o incluso mas- que cuando la verdad sobre su bebe se supo o cuando dio en adopción a Beth. Lloro porque, a pesar de toda su belleza y su popularidad, una vez más había perdido ante Rachel Berry. Y la odio.  
>La odio por esa noche. La odio por la bofetada. La odio por haberle ayudado y hacer que al final del baile fuera digno de recordar.<p>

La odio porque, simplemente, Rachel era mejor que ella.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**4.**__**Jesse St. James:**_

Si alguien le preguntara a Jesse que pensó mientras veía a su ex-novia cantar "Jar Of Hearts" la noche del baile, podría responder que su voz tuvo un tono perfecto y una muy buena dicción, que llego a los agudos con elegancia y abordo el sentimiento de forma magistral. Claro, estaría contestando Jesse St. James, el artista estrella de Vocal Adrinaline, el cantante.  
>Pero si quien contestara fuera Jesse, el chico humano, el que se permitía caminar por las calles tranquilamente sin medir cada paso dado, diría que lo único que pudo pensar fue "Ahí está. Aquí vamos otra vez. Dejemos que me vuelva a robar el aliento".<p>

Había pasado meses arrepintiéndose por fallarle de esa forma, por herirla, por humillarla, por dejarla ir. Al volver a Lima tomo la decisión de hacer lo correcto, de buscarla y saber si aún quedaba algo de su romance.  
>La llevo al baile y dejo que su mejor lado saliera. La tuvo entre sus brazos una vez más, se permitió el placer de besar su cuello y susurrarle al oído lo hermosa que se veía… y el gigantón Hudson tuvo que arruinarlo todo.<p>

Al ver el rostro de Quinn o del propio Finn los días siguientes fue más que obvio que ambos se habían dado cuenta que el quarterback seguía enamorado de la estrella de New Directions, y mientras que la rubia parecía quererse dar de topes contra la pared –mas después de ver la forma en que Sam y Mercedes se habían comenzado a acercar después del baile-, el adolescente monstruosamente alto parecía matarlo con cada mirada.  
>Si ha de ser sincero, Jesse sabía que las cosas con Rachel no iban a volver a funcionar. Los dos eran tan parecidos que hasta asustaba en algunas ocasiones, ambos entendían las ambiciones y los sueños del otro, y sabían también que en el futuro sus destinos se volverían a cruzar en algún escenario de Nueva York por que simplemente era inevitable. Jesse sabía que este no era su tiempo, que lo tuvo y lo dejo escaparse de él como el agua se escapa entre los dedos… pero no se alejo. Aprovecho para estar el mayor tiempo posible con la morena, quería deleitarse con cada momento que vivieran juntos, grabar en su memoria los rasgos de su bello rostro para que, cuando el momento del adiós volviera a llegar, al menos tuviera el consuelo de ese tiempo a su lado.<p>

El tiempo ayudando a los New Directions no solo le sirvió para poder arreglar las cosas con ella, si no que encontró a un muy buen amigo entre los miembros. Sam lo escucho cuando creyó que nadie más lo haría, él más que nadie comprendía el dolor de perder a la chica que amabas gracias a Hudson; no supo bien como, pero el rubio se convirtió en un catalizador, un confesor, en todos esos días.

Pronto comenzó a aprender –otra vez- a ignorar las miradas de muerte en su nuca, cortesía de Finn Hudson, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela o al entrar a la sala de coro.

Jesse no es un mártir y en ningún momento se dejo ser la víctima en esto; por el contrario, aprovecho cada vez que el protagonista masculino de Glee estaba cerca de ellos para tomar la mano de Rachel, para abrazarla o simplemente sonreírle, recordándose a sí mismo no dejar que esos hermosos ojos color chocolate lo envolvieran una vez más.

"Aun no"- se decía- "En unos años quizás, pero no aun".

Y cuando llego el momento de que los New Directions partieran a la gran manzana para las Nacionales supo que era momento del adiós de . Rachel tenía que irse libre, dejar que su mente se ocupara solo en ese momento, y si por el camino ella y Finn encontraban su camino de regreso, pues que así fuera, pero él no podía ponerse en medio de ellos por ahora.

Así que la dejo ir.  
>La abrazo. Dejo que supiera lo feliz que estaba de poder haber estado con ella una vez mas aunque fuera solo como amigos; y le pidió una última cosa: Un beso.<br>Provo por última vez sus labios, se lleno con su sabor, dejo que su esencia lo llenara, y después le dijo adiós. Salió del auditorio –porque si, su despedida fue en el auditorio de la escuela. Jesse quería verlo como una metáfora de el escenario en el que algún día se reencontrarían. Y, como Rachel y él mismo sabían, las metáforas son importantes para un artista- y no paró hasta estar en su auto. Y ahí se desahogo.  
>Grito y golpeo el volante. Descargo toda su furia, su frustración por una vez mas haber perdido a la chica que amaba, la que hizo que dejara de pensar en sí mismo como Jesse St. James, la estrella de Vocal Adrinaline, para ser Jesse, simplemente Jesse.<p>

Su ultimo día en Lima, antes de volver a Akon, lo paso en la tienda de música donde él y Rachel se conocieron, donde su historia empezó. Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar la ya icónica "Hello", pero no canto, solo dejo que las notas lo regresaran a aquella época donde todo parecía mejor y donde la posibilidad de hacer que la morena lo amara se le tornaba la más fácil de todas…que ingenuo era! Incluso ya entonces el corazón de Rachel Barbra Berry tenía dueño: Finn Christopher Hudson.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**5.**__**Sam Evans:**_

Es disléxico, pero no tonto. Rachel se lo ha dicho muchas veces desde que empezaron a ser amigos.

Aun se sorprende de que esa chica pequeña y de gran voz, que todos decían que era como una piedra en el zapato o un burrito que cae pesado en el estomago, se hubiera convertido en una de sus mejores amigas –no dice que la mejor pues Mercedes se encelaría y realmente no quería a una diva enojada en su vida-.

Han llegado a un punto en que, sin importar la hora, uno de los dos puede llamar y saber que el otro responderá casi al instante. Incluso una vez la chica se había levantado de la cama a las 3 de la mañana para ir a su casa solo porque Sam le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que no podía dormir; al día siguiente ambos aparecieron por los pasillos de la escuela con una ojeras tremendas y la energía hasta el suelo, pero es que así es su amistad, son cosas que no pueden compartir con nadie más, ni siquiera Mercedes aunque no niega lo mucho que ambos quieren a la chica.

Alcanzaron ese nivel de confianza en Nueva York, después de que la chica rechazara a Finn.  
>Llego hecha un mar de lágrimas y completamente empapada a su habitación, y sin decir nada más se tiro a sus brazos. Sam solo la abrazo y la dejo hablar, cuando al fin termino, se quedo dormida y el aprovecho para mandarles un mensaje a Mercedes y Kurt avisándoles de donde estaba la chica y en qué estado. También le mando un mensaje a Jesse, su amigo le pidió que la cuidara y la apoyara; se tomo tan enserio su misión que al llegar a Lima, con el trofeo de segundo lugar a cuestas, cuando la pobre chica cayó enferma de fiebre por mojarse esa noche, Sam no se despego de su cama, lo que solo provoco que el mismo se enfermara.<p>

Su amistad creció a tal grado que más de una vez Finn lo acorralo preguntando si eran "algo más que amigos" y Puck lo amenazara con romperle el rostro si lastimaba a su "sexy pequeña princesa judía americana". Pero él y Rachel solo eran amigos, quien había comenzado a llenar su corazón mucho más que como amigos era Mercedes, pero eso es historia aparte por ahora.  
>Rachel se volvió alguien importante no solo en su vida, si no en la de su familia también. Había estado con ellos a cado paso del camino hasta que su situación mejoro. Su hermana la adoraba y quería pasar casi cada día con ella, mientras que Sam estaba 99. 9 por ciento seguro de que su hermanito ahora era uno más en la fila de enamorados de la morena, solo algunos pasos detrás de Finn por diferencia de edad. Sus padres ni siquiera lo reprendieron cuando la notificación de que había sido suspendido durante tres días por irse a los golpes con un jugador de hockey que había dicho cosas desagradables sobre su amiga.<p>

Pero llego a un punto, al término del tercer mes del último año, el chico se vio convertido en un intermediario entre Rachel y Finn. Era obvio que los chicos aun tenían sentimientos juntos, pero Rachel se reusaba a volver con él. Fue tanto así que los demás New Directions tuvieron que intervenir, -es que ya daba pena la mirada de anhelo que el quarterback le daba a la chica por donde la veía y los celos que destilaba al verla con cualquier otro chico-. Organizaron una declaración épica, aun mas romántica que la de Nueva York, con canción incluida al pie de la puerta de la chica…lo único que consiguieron con su "genial idea" fue que Finn se liara a golpes con un chico que estaba abrazándola, que resulto ser el primo de la diva, y que Rachel se enfadara con todos –incluido el- por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales.

Pero que personales iban a ser si más de media escuela sabia de ellos?  
>Claro que esto no lo dijo, odiaba ver a su amiga enfadada… además de que no le hubiera dado de ese pan de plátano que tanto amaba.<p>

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**6.**__**Mercedes Jones:**_

Amaba a sus divas. Rachel y Kurt eran como sus hermanos. Si no fuera por el color de piel cualquiera juraría que habían sido paridos por la misma madre, una loca fanática amante de la música y la moda -bueno, la moda solo la habían heredado Kurt y ella-. Entre los miembros de Glee era bien sabido que cualquiera que se metiera con alguna de sus divas se las tendría que ver con ella, hasta la mismísima Santana respetaba esa regla.  
>En resumidas cuentas, amaba a sus divas a rabiar… pero llego un momento en que, durante su último año, considero seriamente el matar con sus propias manos a Rachel, o al menos hacerle tortura china. No es que se hubieran peleado ni nada parecido, pero Mercedes sentía rabia al ver como la chica dejaba de lado a un chico que la amaba solo por problemas y mentiras del pasado.<p>

Cuando al fin los chicos Glee lograron que la morena les volviera a dirigir la palabra –porque si, Rachel se había puesto un voto de silencio después de pasar más de tres horas con su primo en el hospital a causa de su "cita Finchel", pero esta vez no hubo ninguna cinta en sus labios que lo hiciera obvio ante nadie más que ellos- Finchel se volvió un tema tabú entre ellos. Nadie mencionaba a la pareja, era como si nunca hubieran estado juntos siquiera; seguían cantando a dueto porque eran la pareja protagonista en ese aspecto, pero en cuanto la música acababa Rachel daba media vuelta y volvía a su lugar, dejando tras de sí a un chico evidentemente triste y arrepentido. Maldición, incluso Quinn los quería de vuelta juntos, solo para dejar todo ese drama detrás!

Si ha de ser sincera con ella misma, Mercedes se arrepentía de no haber querido colaborar en un nuevo plan para que regresaran, pero lo que los chicos no entendían es que después de la última vez, los únicos que estuvieron ahí para verla llorar fueron Kurt, Blaine, Sam y ella. Ninguno de los cuatro quería que eso volviera a ocurrir así que se negaron a las peticiones de los miembros restantes.

Y luego todo se complico más.  
>Al parecer todos en la escuela –excepto los New Directions y el Sr. Schue- se habían hecho a la idea de que el quarterback y la diva no encontrarían su camino de regreso nunca. Y un nuevo chico apareció. Su nombre era Lucas Adams, pertenecía al equipo de hockey, y aparentemente había caído en una especie de gusto con la joven cantante. Un mes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad el rumor de que una nueva pareja desfilaba por los pasillos se escucho en todo su poder, y fue confirmado cuando la diva bajo del auto del chico y se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios… Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine y Artie prácticamente tuvieron que amarrar a Finn a una silla para que no fuera a matar al nuevo novio de su ex-novia.<br>Por desgracia no pudieron retenerlo para siempre y en medio del ensayo de Glee, mientras cantaban una canción de amor –"¿De verdad Sr. Schue, no se da cuenta que estos chicos apenas y se hablan?"- Finn estallo a mitad de una estrofa y le recrimino a la chica su nuevo romance. La respuesta de ella? Fácil -y cito textualmente-: "Porque no puedo salir con alguien a casi un año de que lo nuestro termino, mientras que tu empezaste a salir con Quinn solo algunas semanas después?". El chico no tuvo forma de contraatacar ese argumento.

Al día siguiente Finn no llego a la escuela y todos en el club supieron –gracias a Kurt- que ni siquiera se había movido de su cama desde entonces. Su madre prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo para que fuera el tercer día que su hijo planeaba quedarse en cama. Pero como la gente bien dice: "Podrá haber traído su cuerpo, pero su mente está muy lejos de aquí".  
>El quarterback se había sumido en sí mismo, caminaba por los pasillos sin ver a nadie, no hablaba con sus compañeros, cantaba solo cuando el profesor Schuester se lo indicaba, dejo de ir a las tardes de video juegos con los demás chicos Glee… no era ni la sombra de lo que fue.<p>

El "No es tu culpa" se convirtió en una la frase que más se decía entre las Divas, más específicamente de Kurt y Mercedes para Rachel. Sam también se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, e incluso Blaine le expuso gráficamente la verdad de la ecuación…pero Rachel parecía no entender.  
>Y lentamente también la diva se fue perdiendo…<p>

Fue tanta la desesperación de Mercedes al ver como su amiga se alejaba de todo y de todos –incluso de su novio-, que sin consultárselo a nadie tomo un teléfono y llamo a cierto chico de cabello rizado, pero Jesse se negó a ir a verlos. Sam justifico esta acción diciendo que Jesse aun amaba a Rachel, que el verla con otro cuando aun amaba a Finn solo lo lastimaría y no lograría hacer reaccionar a nadie.

Y justo el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad toda la escuela se entero de que Lucas y Rachel habían terminado… mas bien, que ella lo había dejado, después de que Lucas la invito a conocer a su familia. "Demasiado pronto" había dicho ella.  
>Todos creyeron que Finn y hasta la misma Rachel volverían a su viejo "yo", pero no fue así. Los dos siguieron como muertos en vida, cantando solo por cantar, sin ver ni oír a los demás, sin prestarles atención realmente.<p>

Mercedes lamento más que nunca el no tener el poder de entrar en la mente de su diva menor -menor por estatura- y hacerle ver el daño que ambos se estaban haciendo.

Y las dos divas restantes, más Blaine y Sam, tuvieron que conformarse con esperar que Navidad hiciera su magia y su amiga volviera a ser quien era.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**7.**__**Santana López:**_

Santana no es mala. Muchos creen que lo es, pero no. Le gusta ver a la gente que le desagrada sufrir, como a todo el mundo. Se preocupa por los que ama –Brittany más que nadie- y trata de no ser tan perra con sus "amigos".

Rachel Berry es solo alguien que le desagrada, así que la molesta. Fácil.  
>Pero últimamente todo ha llegado a un punto en que ya ni siquiera eso puede hacer, pues la chica ya está sumida en dolor y causarle más seria cruel, algo que Santana se ha propuesto ya no ser.<p>

Por eso y, porque con sus dos protagonistas catatónicos literalmente, el club Glee estaba más decaído que cuando perdieron las Regionales en su primer año participando, Santana decidió hacer una de sus épicas fiestas poco antes de Navidad.  
>Preparo todo, compro botanas, se aseguro de que su madre hablara con los vecinos e incluso saco un permiso de la estación de policías por si alguien se quejaba; con ayuda de Puck consiguió una gran variedad de bebidas –tanto alcohólicas como sodas- y descargo tanta música en su Ipod como fuera posible. Invito solo a los New Directions y puso especial insistencia en que Berry asistiera, soborno a Sam y Mercedes para que la arrastraran si fuera necesario. Blaine y Kurt se encargaron de llevar a Finn.<p>

La fiesta, como ya era de esperarse, se prendió rápidamente, pero para sorpresa de Santana nadie toco el alcohol, ni siquiera Puck.  
>Aun así la gente se divertía, sus compañeros bailaban y reían, y casi podía jurar que Berry había sonreído con una de las imitaciones bobas de Sam y que Finn había hecho una broma sobre como Laurent aun domaba a Puckerman.<p>

Y era ahí donde el verdadero plan entraba en acción.  
>Justo cuando el reloj estaba por marcar las 12 pm, "Faithfully" se dejo oír atreves de los altavoces, pero no en la versión normal por Journey si no la que los propios Finn y Rachel habían grabado durante los ensayos de su primer Regionales.<br>Inmediatamente cuando la voz del quarterback se extendió con las primeras estrofas del dueto, la habitación quedo en silencio total. Finn se hundió en su silla, Mercedes y Sam corrieron junto a Rachel, Kurt veía de un lado a otro entre su hermano y su amiga, los demás no sabían qué hacer, incluso Blaine y Laurent estaban incómodos. Y un sollozo se escucho… Y la judía del grupo salió corriendo de la habitación. Pero el sollozo no fue suyo. Fue Finn.  
>El chico había comenzado a llorar en silencio, solo delatado por ese sollozo.<p>

Sam fue quien actuó primero.  
>Se acerco a él, sin importarle nada lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo a la puerta. En su rostro eran claros los "Ve tras ella" y "No lo jodas" en igual medida. Puck hizo lo propio y le lanzo las llaves de su auto. Mercedes le tendió las llaves de la casa de Rachel e incluso Artie lo empujo para que fuera más rápido.<p>

Tres horas después –todos los Glee habían abandonado el lugar una hora después de Finn al no tener noticias de ninguno- el ruido de su celular la saco de su sueño. Gruñendo tomo el aparatito y lo reviso. Maldición, a que idiota se le ocurría llamar a las tres de la mañana? Era Britt.  
>El mensaje era simple: "Se que fuiste tú".<br>La respuesta lo fue a un mas: "No puedes probarlo"

La siguiente vez que los Glee se reunieron, dos días después de su fiesta, para desearse feliz navidad en casa del Sr. Schue, siguiendo la tradición del año anterior, nadie había sabido nada de "Finchel" en todo el fin de semana. Finn no le había dicho nada a Kurt, se iba de su casa casi sin desayunar y volvía solo para dormir, y Rachel estaba oficialmente MIA* para sus amigos, con teléfono apagado las 24 horas del día y sin actualizar su Facebook. Y justo cuando la latina comenzaba a creer que solo la había cagado mas, mientras veía al Sr. Schue repartiendo ponche por la sala, sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta y permitió que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.  
>Finn y Rachel acababan de entrar a la casa… tomados de la mano.<p>

Realmente no le importo que nadie –además de Britt- supiera que todo eso de la canción lo había planeado ella para que volvieran, no necesitaba recibir merito ni palabras de agradecimiento por ello. Se conformaba con llegar a la escuela y poder seguir molestando a la morena. Claro, la carta de "dormí con tu novio y él te mintió para que aun creyeras que era virgen" jamás volvió a usarla. No quería causar otra temporada negra –como Kurt había llamado al tiempo en que ambos chicos parecían zombis vivientes- en el club Glee.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**8.**__**Finn Hudson:**_

Dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Durante el año en que él y Rachel no estuvieron juntos pudo comprobar en carne viva lo cierto que esto era.  
>El solo verla en los pasillos era una tortura, ya ni se diga cuando el tal Lucas hizo aparición. Pero tuvo que aguantarse.<p>

Pero algo paso esa noche en casa de Santana, cuando la infame canción se dejo oír. Aun no sabe explicar si fue casualidad que Santana –precisamente Santana de entre todas las personas- tuviera esa canción en su Ipod o fue obra del destino, aunque le gustaría pensar que fue la magia de la Navidad.  
>Si, se sintió como una niñita al llorar enfrente del club en pleno y si, quiso agarrar a pisotones al maldito aparatito, hasta que dejara de oírse. Pero pronto se encontró en la camioneta de Puck, conduciendo como loco a casa de su ex-novia, sin preocuparse por causar un accidente.<br>Bajo del auto caminando y llego a la puerta corriendo ya, ni cuenta se había dado de cuando aumento el ritmo. Forcejeo un poco con la llave y la cerradura, sentía que todo le temblaba y que las piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro. Subió hasta la conocida habitación, agradeciendo que los padres de la chica hubieran salido todo el fin de semana dejándola sola, no cree haber podido encontrar una buena escusa para entrar a esa hora en su casa con las llaves de repuesto.

Toco a la puerta de la recamara pero ella no abrió. Volvió a hacerlo e incluso la llamo a gritos, pero nada. Toco y toco durante minutos hasta que el grito de "Lárgate!" se escucho desde el interior.

Lo ignoro y comenzó a hablar con la puerta. Se disculpo por todas sus estupideces, por las peleas, las mentiras, las veces que había roto su corazón, por dejar que Santana, Quinn, Puck e incluso Jesse se metieran entre ellos, entre su amor. Le advirtió que no se daría por vencido, que si no era esa noche lo harían al día siguiente, pero que tarde o temprano iban a hablar, que si era necesario se quedaría afuera de su habitación toda la madrugada, incluso se sentó en el suelo para ayora su punto. Y volvió a llorar, y dejo que ella oyera su llanto, que su lado más vulnerable saliera. Ahí estaba, exponiendo su corazón como muchas veces lo había hecho la morena; se pregunto cómo Rachel había podido hacerlo una y otra vez después de que el siempre la hiriera, el sentía que si lo rechazaba ahora, no podría seguir.

La puerta se abrió a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, dejando ver a una Rachel con la cara pálida, manchada de lagrimas aun frescas en las mejillas, vistiendo aun la ropa de la noche anterior. Se levanto y la abrazo, lloro sobre su hombro y la dejo llorar en su pecho.  
>Y le dijo que la amaba, se lo repitió una y otra vez.<p>

Pasaron todo ese fin de semana hablando, exponiendo los errores que habían cometido en su tiempo juntos y separados, pidiéndose perdón mutuamente –él más que ella, la verdad-. Al final no dudo en regresarle el collar con su nombre grabado, había extrañado muchísimo ver su nombre en el cuello femenino.

Pero si Finn creía que todo volvería a ser como antes, que volvería a tener a la Rachel apasionada y decidida que tuvo al inicio del tercer año, estaba muy equivocado.  
>El principal cambio, y quizás el que más le dolió, fue descubrir que la chica ya no centraba todo su tiempo en él exclusivamente, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Sam y Mercedes o Kurt y Blaine.<br>Otros cambios que no disfruto en lo mas mínimo fue notar que Rachel no le tomaba la mano al caminar por los pasillos, que lo besaba en la mejilla al despedirse entre clases, que los pocos besos que se daban en los labios eran rápidos y sin profundizar, que los "Te amo" eran escasos, y que solo a veces se sentarían uno junto al otro en Glee, incluso en los duetos ella mantenía su distancia. El collar "Finn" no se volvió a ver en la chica.

Cuando al fin, después de casi un mes de estar juntos otra vez, le expuso sus dudas a Rachel prefirió nunca haberlo hecho. Primero su novia solo lo observo, después bajo la cabeza y susurro, con voz entrecortada, "No puedo entregarte mi corazón de golpe otra vez con el riesgo de que lo vuelvas a destruir". Quiso enojarse por eso, pero no pudo, sabía que tenía razón, así que solo la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien. A partir de ese momento se propuso como meta volver a ganar su confianza.

Hizo de todo; le canto en Glee, organizo mas citas para ellos –con ayuda de Kurt, por supuesto-, le compro regalos especiales, la llevo a algunas de las obras que a la chica tanto le gustaban, pero después de hacer cada una de esas cosas lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña sonrisa y un casto beso. Un día estaba saliendo de clase y vio a varios jugadores de football molestando a su novia, la ira lo cegó; camino hasta ella y les pidió que la dejaran, como no lo hicieron tomo al mas cercano por la chaqueta y lo azoto contra los casilleros. Lo golpeo y advirtió que se alejara de Rachel.  
>Lo suspendieron junto con los jugadores por tres días… Al volver a la escuela Rachel le tomaba la mano otra vez.<br>Cuando le pregunto que causo que su confianza por él volviera por completo, ella le sonrió y dijo que al golpear a los chicos había puesto su reputación en peligro, demostrándole que era más importante para él.

Finn entro a la universidad de Ohio y Rachel a Nueva York.  
>Su relación tuvo unos cuantos tropiezos, pero jamás terminaron otra vez.<br>Fueron siempre suyos, fielmente.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Ah, y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, Jesse St. James y Rachel Berry si se reencontraron en los escenarios de Broadway… solo que ella ya era Rachel Hudson para entonces.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

***MIA: Missing In Action que se traduciría como Perdido En Acción.**

**Hey, soy yo otra vez! Dios, no los he hartado aun con tantos fics Finchel? Jeje Bueno este lo comencé a escribir prácticamente al minuto siguiente de ver Prom Queen y el promo de Funerals (Me tarde como un día entero para escribirlo y tenía la intención de subirlo antes de Funerals pero Fanfiction no me dejaba, jamás cargaba el capitulo o cargaba solo una parte, y pues la cosa era subirlo todo), por eso se darán cuenta de que esto es AU, solo con algunos avances que se han filtrado acerca de los dos últimos capítulos como que Rachel rechaza a Finn en Nueva York.**

**Es largo a más no poder jeje pero me gusto mucho escribirlo. No tiene diálogos, me fui con puro punto de vista de los miembros que quería que intervinieran.**

**Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto subirlo.**

**Ah, y tal vez este sea el último one-shot Finchel que suba. Después de ver esta última mitad de la segunda temporada mi amor Finchel está bajando seria mente, tanto que incluso he comenzado a pensar que Jesse o el mismísimo Sam serian mejor pareja para mi Rachel querida… aunque, quien sabe, tal vez el ultimo capitulo me regrese mis esperanzas. Después de todo, como el mismo Cory dijo, "Finchel is endgame".**


End file.
